Puppy Relocation
by Horribibble
Summary: Sequel to Let's Talk. SetoxJou. Yaoi. Forget the moving crew. Get the boxing gloves.
1. Leather Interior

Puppy Relocation

By: KitsuneArasi

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Anyone who's read my other stories has a pretty good idea what would happen if I did. Mwahaha.

Part One: Jou

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya was in heaven.

Pure, absolute heaven.

And it had a genuine leather interior.

Of course, Jounouchi would have considered it heaven even if there was a coil sticking in behind, which, thank goodness, there wasn't.

This was because Seto Kaiba was sitting with him in the back seat of his car with the privacy screen up to grant the two some…quiet time.

Quiet time meaning Jou sitting with his legs straddling the CEO's hips with the taller boy's tongue down his throat, making noises that would make a porn star cry out in praise…

Well, maybe that was exaggerating, but when Seto put his hands where they were and squeezed, Jou thanked every deity he'd ever heard of (and a few he made up, like Maybelle, Queen of the Fluorescent Purple and Blue Turtles Jounouchi Katsuya Saw When Seto Kaiba Did -Eep- _That_ With His Hands) that the driver couldn't hear the noise that came from his throat.

It took them about fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the slums where the Katsuyas' apartment was located, and when they did, neither was quite ready to unlock lips and withdraw tongue as the manual for these things must dictate.

The driver-Mikagi Amano was his name, but that's not so important-realized his employer's…preoccupation and cleared his throat softly through the communications speaker.

And all was still as Jou stared at the mighty technology thingy…which clearly meant he had _not_, in fact, gone unheard. The coloring of the dirty blonde's face went so abnormal that Seto decided to send the driver up first to inform the older Jounouchi that he was hereby relieved of his son.

And so, Mikagi-san went up the stairs to the bottle flinging, child-abusing hole that was formerly Jou's home—and narrowly avoided a bottle of Sapporo being (as mentioned before) flung at his head. Yes indeed, Seto's chauffer is a grandmaster of Bottle-Dodging Fu. The gentleman's eyes grew at the sight of the (amazingly) still partially sober man coming toward him.

"What the hell a' ya doin' in my place? Who the hell a' ya?!"

"You must be Jounouchi-san's father. I was sent up by my employer to provide you with a warning, sir. It seems you are unfit to care for your son any longer, so you are being relieved."

"What the hell's _that _supposed ta mean?!"

The elder Jounouchi was now standing before Mikagi-san, fist readied for a punch as the other hand reached out to grip the older man's collar.

"It means I'm getting my pup out of this hellhole. Is there a problem with that, Jounouchi-_san? _Because I'd be perfectly fine with taking this to _court_, and I do _not _think they have _beer_ in prison."

"Who the _hell _d'ya think ya a'?!"

"I _think _I'm Kaiba Seto. I _believe _we need to have a little chat. And I _know _you'll be feeling it in the morning."

Mikagi stayed calm.

Jou was damn near glowing like a giant Lite Brite bulb.

Jou's dad looked like an H-bomb had just made good friends with his living room.

…And Seto cracked a smile that would have sent Marik and Bakura into post-traumatic therapy.

* * *

A/N: I like this chapter. Anyway, to everyone who asked, I'm sorry for not making it clearer in the first story what was scratched into Jou's stomach. It's not a secret or anything. If you pay attention to what Seto says to Jou about it, you'll get it. Kaiba says it outright in the next chapter, so if you missed it, that's fine.

Review, if you don't mind. The second half is already finished, but I'd really appreciate some feedback.

Either way, the second half will be up soon.


	2. Better Than Antibiotics

Puppy Relocation

By: KitsuneArasi

Disclaimer: Still no.

Part Two: Jou –Again! Ha HA!–

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya was in heaven.

Pure, absolute heaven.

And it was worth the pain.

Of course it hurt, after all, he hadn't punched anyone in a while. He'd cut his knuckles on his father's teeth, but he'd never been so glad to hit anyone in his life.

When the older Jounouchi hit the floor, he was almost sad he didn't bounce back up for another like one of those creepy little Whack-a-Clown punching bags.

The rest of him hoped he'd never get back up.

He'd tried to hit Kaiba.

"_Did you think it was __**fun**__, Jounouchi-san? Did you enjoy carving the word 'Worthless' into your son's stomach? Do you hate him that much? It seems ridiculous, because the only one I see who's worthless is __**you.**__"_

"_Shut the fuck—"_

Bam.

Right in the kisser.

"_Shit_, that hurt!"

Jou whined a little and shook his head before picking up the few possessions he had and turning back to face Kaiba and Amano.

Having your mouth open that wide had to hurt your jaw.

"What?"

Kaiba shook his head and motioned for Amano to lead the way downstairs.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Back in the confines of the warm leather seats of Kaiba's limo, Jou had found himself being yanked quickly into the CEO's lap.

"Whoa. Somethin' wrong, Kaiba?"

"Let me see your hand."

Jou's nose scrunched up cutely as he brought up his hand for inspection, noticing how deep the cuts ran. He really hoped he wouldn't get rabies or anything. Jack Daniels only knew how many weird-ass diseases his father could have.

And then he felt gentle lips press against his hand.

He found himself turning cherry red as his boyfriend proceeded to kiss the cuts better.

_Hell. If this is what happens when I get cut, I might just have to go emo._

All thought flew out the window, looked around like Wile. E. Coyote after running off a cliff, and dropped straight down, much like the blood heading swiftly south as a soft, pink tongue began clean the bleeding wounds.

Aw, _fuck._

Jou whimpered, grinding his hips forward to meet the brunette's and pressing their lips together in desperation.

Kaiba pulled back just a bit and smirked against the dirty blonde's hot, waiting mouth as he slid his hand up under his shirt, "So, shall we continue?"

A moan was the only answer he received before he reached over and muted the communications speaker.

* * *

A/N: Finally! The sequel is done :)

Hope you all enjoyed it. –Wiggles-


End file.
